


The Invisible Psychic

by oflionsandwolves



Category: Psych
Genre: Crack, Invisibility, M/M, Pre-Slash, this is inspired by the Invisible Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oflionsandwolves/pseuds/oflionsandwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lassiter may or may not be going insane and Shawn may or may not have been turned invisible</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Invisible Psychic

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came from a truly brilliant scene in The Invisible Man by H.G. Wells.  
> This is my first Shassie fic (and the first fic I've written in ages) but I couldn't get this idea out of my head and I figured it worked well for Day 4 (Crack) of Shassie Week.

Lassiter was working late on a case involving a string of missing persons, entirely focused on the task – he had not been able to find any connection between the victims.

“I know who did it,” Spencer supplied. Lassiter suppressed a groan of frustration – the psychic had not been brought in on this case, and he had enough to deal with without Spencer’s presence, "It was a mad scientist!" 

He turned to glare at Spencer but the psychic wasn’t anywhere in sight. 

“Where are you?” Lassiter snapped, glaring around the bullpen. 

“Don’t freak out Lassie.” 

“Seriously, Spencer, cut it out! This isn’t funny!”

“Calm down. Just take a deep breath.”

Lassiter stood up, glowering around the room; it was late enough that the station was almost empty, and there were no good hiding places nearby. 

“Spencer I swear to sweet Lady Justice that if you don’t come out right now I am going to shoot you! And if you say a single word about the ‘spirits’ I will destroy you.”

Shawn’s voice laughed; Lassiter glared at the area that the sound was coming from – an empty area near O’Hara’s desk.  
Lassiter slumped back into his chair, rubbing a hand through his hair with a sigh. “I’ve gone insane. It’s official. Spencer has driven me insane, and now I am imagining his voice.”

There were a few moments of silence; luckily the other officers were far enough away – and well used to Lassiter’s outbursts – so none of them had bothered to pay attention to the exchange. 

“You think I’m just a figment of your imagination?” Spencer’s voice was indignant, “Just imagined?”

“What the hell else could it be?” Lassiter sighed, trying hard not to think about the fact that he was having a conversation with some kind of imaginary version of the psychic.

“Fine,” Shawn huffed. “Then I’m going to throw skittles at you until you think differently.”

There was a crinkling noise, and Lassiter opened his eyes, glancing around the room again, “Where are you?”

Spencer didn’t reply, but a moment later a skittle landed with a plop in Lassiter’s coffee and then another one hit Lassiter between the eyes. He turned to look in the direction the skittles had come from and saw a handful of the candies floating in mid-air.

“Now,” Spencer said, the handful of skittles waving through the air, “am I imaginary?”

“How the hell did this happen? What did you do?” Lassiter asked, as the skittles moved closer.

“Lassie! I’m hurt! Why do you think its something I did?”

“Spencer you are literally invisible. Obviously you did something.”

“Alright, fine. I may or may not have been summoned by the spirits into a lab for something to do with your missing persons case... And the scientist dude might have freaked out about me discovering his secret layer and knocked me unconscious. When I woke up I was like this,” the skittles made a sweeping motion. “Also,” Spencer continued, edging closer to Lassiter to whisper: “he didn’t make me invisible clothes…”


End file.
